iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Viserion
Viserion is one of three dragons that hatched in the Dothraki sea. His siblings are Drogon and Rhaegal. Belonging to Daenerys Targaryen, he is named for her brother, Viserys Targaryen. Viserion is an unruly dragon. He recently made his lair in the Eyrie. His first and only rider was Aegor Targaryen, Daenerys's second son. Appearance The majority of Viserion's scales are cream coloured, but his horns, wing bones and spinal crest are shaded gold. His teeth are shining black daggers, his eyes are two pools of molten gold, and his flame is pale gold shot through with red and orange. Viserion has a roar that can send a hundred lions running. Although his true color is cream he is often referred to as the white dragon. History Viserion was born amongst the Dothraki Sea much like his two brothers, Rhaegal and Drogon. Not much is known about him scarce that he was the smaller of the three drakes, however, the most beautiful. He was only ridden by Aegor Targaryen, Daenerys' second son, and after he died, made a lair within the Eyrie, having rumored to be hosting a clutch of eggs amongst the great keep. Most argue that dragons have not appeared outside of the Eyrie save for Viserion, leading most to believe that the rumors are baseless. Viserion took up residence at Oldstones after departing from the Eyrie and terrorized the surrounding countryside. Brandon Tully issued a call to arms in the eleventh month of the year 367 for his bannermen to volunteer for a dragon slaying expedition. An alliance of Lords from the Vale brought a host to Riverrun to offer their aid in slaying the dragon to seek revenge for the burning of the Eyrie. In the capital, King Valarr Targaryen ordered Eon Arryn to take command of the Vale forces and lead them to Riverrun to win the Tullys' loyalties. King Lucion Lannister brought a combined force of Westermen and Ironborn to Riverrun to try to sway Lord Tully to his cause and also offered aid in battling the dragon. Towards the end of the fifth month of the year 368, a combined force of Riverlander and Vale trrops marched to Oldstones to confront the dragon. The army lured Viserion from his nest with slain cattle, and bombarded the dragon with scorpion bolts, harpoons, and a new alchemical substance called Hoarfrost. Viserion was successfully prevented from taking to the air, and the relentless rain of projectiles from siege weapons continued until a lucky shot went through its eye and deep into its brain. The dragon's fiery breath set the nearby forest ablaze, and the Rivermen and Valemen next turned their efforts to creating a firebreak to contain the spread of the fire and protect the nearby town of Fairmarket. Meanwhile, Lord Tully led a small contingent to Oldstones to search the dragon's lair to determine the truth about the rumors of eggs. Eggs were indeed discovered, and after a tense standoff with would-be looters, Brandon Tully took possession of the eggs. He took the eggs to the shore of Ironman's Bay and cast the eggs into the sea with a trebuchet. Category:Dragon Category:Fire Category:Death